Truth Serum
by Fannie Butler
Summary: What would happen if Gil ingested a bit of truth serum in his Snapple. One shot.


**Truth Serum**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

Grissom strolled into his dimly lit office and switched on a lamp and eased the door closed. His night was beginning as a slow one and the only new assignment he had handed to Warrick, who was going to meet Brass at the scene of a robbery. Everyone else was busy on paperwork and lab work from the cases of the previous night.

Across the hall, a renovation was taking place. Several walls were being moved to accommodate the new shipment of lab equipment that was scheduled for delivery in three weeks. The sounds of progress reverberated throughout the building.

And so, he was distracted as he removed a bottle of Snapple raspberry tea from his cube refrigerator underneath his desk and removed the lid. The familiar sound of the seal breaking wasn't heard because it wasn't there, but its absence was not detected with the sounds of an air hammer going full-blast.

Grissom took a long drink and quenched his thirst. Little did he know that this particular bottle contained a little something extra – truth serum. He began sorting through the mounds of administrative paperwork that had collected on his desk, vowing to make serious headway on it.

Greg stuck his head in. "Grissom? Got a minute?"

"Sure, Greg. Come on in."

Greg entered the room, a piece of paper with results in his hand.

"You really should do something to your hair, Greg. You look like a chipmunk that just bit an electrical cord."

Stunned, Greg could only mumble about DNA results and he quickly retreated back to his lab where he felt safe. He looked in the mirror and didn't see anything different in his hair tonight than any other night. And so he sat, puzzled.

A little later Grissom rose from his chair and headed down the hall to the break room. Sofia was lounging on the sofa, a periodical in one hand and a Hershey's chocolate bar in the other. When Grissom walked in and picked up the coffee pot, she quickly tried to hide the candy as if she'd been caught doing something illegal. "Gil, uh, I…"

"What is it Sofia?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to catch breakfast after shift. You know, with me."

"No."

"We could have dinner instead, before shift." she said, flinging her hair slightly and painting a fake smile on her lips. "I really enjoyed our dinner the other night."

"Sofia, it was just dinner between two people who work together and nothing more. Do you think I don't know that you are nothing but a ruthless snitch?" Grissom put the coffee pot back onto the burner and strolled from the room, leaving her with a gaping mouth.

Just outside the door, he ran into Warrick and asked for an update on his case. Warrick dutifully filled him in on the crime scene. "Warrick, I am so proud of you for getting your life together. You've really turned out to be a fantastic CSI." Grissom patted him on the shoulder and continued his journey down the hall, leaving Warrick standing in the hall wondering if a space alien had invaded his supervisor's body.

Time passed and Grissom made headway on his paperwork, alternating between Snapple and coffee. Catherine strolled in and sat down. He looked up and said, "Catherine, you're going to have to reconsider your dress for the office and crime scenes. I think you're going to slosh right out of that top. This is not a the kind of job that people show their breasts. Now what can I do for you?"

Catherine immediately threw her hands up to her chest protectively. " I… I…. I just wanted to um…. Grissom, are you alright? You're face is beet red."

"I'm fine. Now why are you here?"

"I need you to sign these forms so that I can go to that continuing education class over at UNLV next weekend."

Grissom tackled another pile of paperwork and then noticed that he needed an extra copy of an evaluation and wandered down the hall to the secretarial area and ran into Conrad Ecklie as he tried to sound suave with one of the staff.

"Gil Grissom. Just the man I need to see. We need to discuss the propensity of your night shift to use up a disproportional amount of the supplies for the labs."

"Conrad, you're just jealous that my shift has a better solve rate than any shift you've ever commanded. And we do it with supplies. So go take your little ferret face back to your den and leave my shift alone."

The secretary had to look away as she stifled a chuckle and Conrad just stood, hand on hip, looking as though he was just slapped with a wet hand.

Another hour passed and Grissom sat in his office, his concentration occasionally interrupted by the construction across the hall. And then Sara strolled to the door and asked if he had a moment to go over the autopsy report of her latest case.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Sara Sidle. You warm my heart with every smile. How I only wish I could spend all day just being with you."

"What?"

"Would you like to come over to my place after we get out of here? We could cook breakfast together and perhaps play footsie."

"Footsie?"

"Footsie. You know, where people take off their shoes and socks and then allow their feet to co-mingle. Of course, we could let other things co-mingle as well."

This was more than Sara could comprehend. She stood in front of his desk, dumbfounded by his suggestion that any part of their bodies be bared and exposed to one another. She briefly wondered if it was April 1st, but remembered that it was only February 12th. "Sure, why not. Meet you after shift?"

"Meet you at my Tahoe, honey."

And so the night shift ended in the wee hours of the morning. Grissom indeed met Sara at his Tahoe and they left in silence as he drove into the morning light to his townhouse where they did enjoy breakfast and quite a bit of co-mingling, much to the surprise of both of them.

And so it came time for the night shift to begin once again. Brass wandered the halls in search of Grisosm and passed someone he had to look at again to identify. It was Greg with one-tone hair, looking remarkably like that new guy on CSI:Miami. He wore jeans, a white shirt and a dusty-gray jacket with loafers - very un-Greg-like. He passed Catherine in the hall. She wore a black short-sleeved turtleneck and pin-stripped trousers, looking very professional with her hair pulled up in a braid. And the he encountered a smiling Sara, the sight for sore eyes. She looked him in the eye and asked him how he was doing on this glorious day. Brass almost tripped over his own feet.

Coming up to Grissom's door, Brass shook his head and asked the man inside, "What have you done to the night shift?"

"What? I'm just feeding my insects, Jim. I haven't even seen them yet."

"Got anything to drink around here?"

"Snapple's in the cube over there. Help yourself."

THE END.


End file.
